<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*Cough cough* by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657557">*Cough cough*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatrice, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and that's all that matters, fuck it, i am ashamed to post this, it's short but bea is satisfied, not even a dialogue, this just flew out of me in one sitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea lets go of control and Ava takes advantage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>*Cough cough*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice’s brown eyes lost their shyness the next time they open. She stared at me as though for a moment, all the walls she had put up around her heart had disappeared into thin air and I could see straight through like her eyes were windows to her bare soul. Her gaze was half-lidded, and the way it kept pace with my slightest movements, and then dropped down to my lips so openly, with an intensity that I am ashamed to admit gave a little jolt of fear to my stuttering heart, gave me the impression that she was not in full control right now.</p><p>The thought thrilled me, and it felt like a dragon was underneath my skin lifting its spine spikes on my back as the hair there rose on end. I wanted all she could possibly give right now, while I had her. Her sensuous pink lips beckoned me, parted slightly in invitation.</p><p>I close the distance between us again, touching her lips with mine, revelling in the brush of delicate skin on delicate skin, in the privilege of lapping at her tongue with mine.</p><p>She is not stopping this, she is in fact meeting me with every stroke, every push and pull. My breathing starts to become laboured. The ringing in my ears haven’t stopped, and the burst of stars behind my eyes continued as the seconds stretched to an eternity while I inevitably waited for her to say the words, to pull the emergency breaks, to still me with her hands. But the moment did not come.</p><p>Instead, the skin on my ribs prickled at a new sensation. I gasped, the touch unexpected. I looked down and she was holding my petite frame with both hands, rubbing up and down gently, then pulled me closer. I stagger a step as I am enveloped by her warmth, then I am shocked by the feeling of our abdomens touching over the fabric of the thin t-shirts. My body rolled against her by instinct, and I could see that this affected her, loosening that control even more, if it wasn’t all gone already.</p><p>My hands snake up her neck and I pull her down to catch my lips again. This time the kiss was even deeper, slower, full-bodied like our whole bodies were kissing. My leg wrapped around one of hers, my ankle hooking on her calf as an anchor and the sensitive skin on my inner thigh rubbed exposed against the cotton of her pants.</p><p>I needed her, but as I pulled back and stole a glimpse of her facial expression, I found I needed to taste her more. I needed so badly to give that feeling to her. I needed her to come.</p><p>When I finally got her unclothed, I laved at her, revelling in the sensations I knew I was giving her. I tasted her like she was an ice cream sundae that I had been craving for a lifetime, then I finally put the pressure on and pressed onto her with a rhythm. She came in less than ten seconds, and I finally felt the tension leave my shoulders as a feeling rushed through me, almost like relief that she was finally able to receive what I wanted her to feel. I continued the pressure until she stilled after a last contraction of her lower stomach, then gave the flushed lips one last kiss before climbing up on top of her to rest my head in the crook her neck, snaking my arms entirely around her small frame.</p><p>Afterwards, I noticed that her skin was glowing. She looked at me like I had given her the world. And the shyness was back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>